


Oppa

by moonblair



Series: In The Bathroom, Behind Locked Doors [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: Horny Wooyoung is back in the bathroom. This time, he purposely doesn't lock the door for Seonghwa to walk in again. Oh, and Wooyoung discovers Seonghwa's kink.(lowercase)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Series: In The Bathroom, Behind Locked Doors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106354
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Oppa

**Author's Note:**

> wow, this is becoming a series now.
> 
> okay but seonghwa and his oppa kink? idfk why and how. just- take it *throws this work at yall horny atinys*

there was no way in fucking hell that wooyoung could forget how fantastic seonghwa's hand felt around his hard dick.

since that night in the bathroom, wooyoung had been craving for that feeling again, just seonghwa stroking him until he comes. they hadn't talked about it and seonghwa had acted as nothing happened. it was driving wooyoung crazy because he wanted it to happen again without having to ask for it.

yes, his pride was ruining him.

so, here he was again. in the bathroom at midnight, jerking off and didn't lock the door purposely in the hope seonghwa would walk in again just like how the night from a week ago had happened.

it's sort of pathetic, he knows, because someone other than seonghwa would walk in to take a piss only to see wooyoung legs wide open, fisting his dick. and that was something wooyoung want to avoid.

"ahh..."

wooyoung hissed as he touched his semi-hard dick with his slick-lubed fingers and wrapped them around the base of it. he rubbed his whole shaft to smear it with the lube before setting a slow pace of strokes. he began to think about something to make him fully hard and his thought went straight to park seonghwa.

seonghwa's pretty face.

his abs.

his hands.

his slender fingers.

his lips.

his _moans._

"nngh..–"

wooyoung's dick came to fully erect. that really turned him on and he quickened his hand movements and hardened his grip around him a little, his head filled with only seonghwa.

"s-seonghwa–"

he whimpered lowly, thinking it was the older's hand that's wrapped around his dick. he controlled the volume of his moans but didn't stop the series of that lewd noise coming out of his mouth. his lips parted as he's nearing his climax and fisted his dick more.

without realizing it, wooyoung let out, "seonghwa o-oppa..."

his mind was so clouded to even think why he said that, but god, if it didn't make him feel any better, he didn't know what will at the moment. so he opted to call out that name again and again until he reached his high, oblivious to the person he's thinking about standing behind the door.

seonghwa was awakened because he suddenly felt too hot under his blanket, so he peeled them off but ended up fully awake to fall back to his sleep. and, his throat felt dry. sighing lazily, he left his bed to make a trip to the kitchen for some water.

just when he was about to return to his bed, seonghwa heard faint sounds from afar. he spun around to chase that noise and it looked like it's coming from the bathroom. he shuffled on the floor as the sound got louder and, oh.

it was moans.

suddenly seonghwa could guess who would be in the bathroom, masturbating. he stood at the door now and focused on the vague noises. yup, he was right.

it was no doubt wooyoung is inside again, getting off like last time seonghwa caught him. seonghwa shook his head and turned to leave when he heard something that caused him to come to stop dead in his track.

"seonghwa oppa."

what the fuck?

seonghwa whipped his head at the door and heard the same name coming from inside. his members probably figured it out already how it affected seonghwa when that one video of his response to one atiny calling him 'oppa'. he really had an oppa kink since then and wooyoung saying that out loud? fuck, it sounded ten times hotter. and it made his body react in some type of way.

he stayed there, listening to wooyoung's moans and his name being called out. the question of why wooyoung was jerking off while calling his name didn't really bother him because he was so occupied with how wooyoung called him his favorite nickname was making him feel.

seonghwa hurriedly shut his mouth when he heard a whimper came out of him. shit, he's not going to back to sleep with wooyoung's moans bouncing in his head without doing anything, especially when he felt himself getting hard down there.

wooyoung's gonna pay for it.

seonghwa reached his hand to twist the doorknob and realizes it's not even locked, like last time. wooyoung was intentionally doing this just for him to walk in again, of course, he would.

wooyoung thrust his hand faster, in need to reach his climax when the door swung open and closed shut with a click of the lock. he looked up, his hand never stopped moving, and saw seonghwa. the older was looking at him, squinting his eyes as if he was mad.

"fuck, wooyoung. i told you to lock the door. do you want me to catch you doing this so bad?" seonghwa walked to him but kept one-foot distance between them.

"y-yes." wooyoung gasped, feeling his dick hurting. he was about to come when seonghwa walked in and he had held back. but he wanted this.

"and you weren't being quiet too. what if it's not me who was wandering outside at this time? what if someone else caught you instead? you naughty little boy." seonghwa's voice was low and that's what wooyoung loved the most about it, plus his last few words, damn it. though, he was busy thinking about something else. surely seonghwa heard the words he said earlier, right?

he decided to give it a try. "seonghwa oppa."

and when the older let out a single moan, wooyoung unexpectedly came in his hand. he swore he saw white in his eyes when he orgasmed. seonghwa's moan really is doing things to him.

after calming himself down from his high, wooyoung looked at seonghwa in disbelief. "hyung, did you just moan when i called you oppa?"

seonghwa chewed in his mouth but refused to answer. though, wooyoung saw the way the older reacted, so he smirked and opened his mouth again to say, "do you like it when i call you that? when i call you _oppa_?" seonghwa flinched and he added, "you do have an oppa kink, do you?"

"shut it, wooyoung." seonghwa said through his greeted teeth and stepped closer between wooyoung's legs, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "now, i'm certain you've been thinking of me again. why? is last time not enough for you?"

wooyoung shivered at the breath tickling his ear and shook his head. "words, _baby boy_."

shit, here comes that name again.

"n-no, it's not." he spoke and saw seonghwa leaning back to look at him, quirking an eyebrow at him like he's expecting something more from his answer. "–seonghwa _oppa_."

seonghwa bit his bottom lip at that and nodded. "do you want me to touch you again, baby boy? want me to make you come again with just my hand around your stupid dick?" he asked lowly as he shortened the gap between their faces.

"ye- yes, oppa. i want it." wooyoung nodded, feeling hard again and needing his dick to be touched by seonghwa.

their faces were close and wooyoung stared at seonghwa's lips. he wanted to taste those lips again. "hey, my eyes are up here, baby boy." wooyoung averted his gaze and met seonghwa's eyes. bravely, he said, "kiss me, oppa."

seonghwa smirked and went in to brush his lips on wooyoung's but backed away hurriedly when wooyoung leaned in to press them. the younger whimpered at this, so seonghwa leaned back in to capture those lips only to drift towards wooyoung's jaw, causing the younger to whine.

" _oppa._ "

a little teasing won't hurt.

wooyoung felt seonghwa nip at his jaw and kissed on the skin. "i want you to touch me now." he said, all the while gasping when he felt seonghwa sending wet kisses on his neck. he tilted his head to allow more access, but the older stopped.

"you'd think you deserve it after what you've done? the confidence," seonghwa remarked with a sneer and wooyoung shuddered.

"but _please,_ i need you so bad, oppa."

wooyoung pleaded and it made seonghwa feel powerful to have the brattiest member of the group acting like this. wooyoung was known to do whatever he wanted without listening to others and having him beg like this truly is a sight.

seonghwa hummed and leaned back to look at wooyoung. "open wide, baby. i wanna try something." wooyoung's eyes lit up and he nearly smiled as he obeyed, though seonghwa angled his bottom a bit. wooyoung stared at him in confusion but thought it better to stay quiet.

"keep your hands on the counter and don't you dare touch yourself. this is your punishment." seonghwa said again after retrieving the bottle of lube near the sink.

wooyoung shuddered at the thought of being punished, but it somehow made him excited. "o-okay, oppa."

seonghwa smiled a little. "that's a good boy. be good for me, okay?"

wooyoung nodded and wanted to see more of the older's soft side before seonghwa's smile fell and his eyes darkened again. maybe this side was what wooyoung wanted more.

he watched seonghwa's fingers getting covered with lube and moved slowly on his inner thigh, up near his still untouched member but went to his rim instead. wooyoung widened his eyes and gasped in shock when he felt cold slick substances circling his closed hole.

seonghwa pressed his fingers near the opening and watched wooyoung's reaction; lips parted with a hiss. without warning, he entered his first finger and it got sucked inside, causing seonghwa to groan. wooyoung closed his eyes and gasped when he felt seonghwa's finger going deep inside him, knuckle deep. it moved in and out slowly and he heard seonghwa groan.

"shit, so tight around my finger." seonghwa moved his finger around, watching wooyoung wiggling around him. after some time, he inserted another finger and received a loud gasp from wooyoung which soon turned into low moans when seonghwa moved back and forth again.

it's when he spread his two fingers open when wooyoung's moan got a bit louder and his body began shuddering. seonghwa repeated this movement and thrust his fingers faster, hearing more moans coming out of wooyoung.

"o-oppa, oppa, ah... ngh–" wooyoung struggled with his words.

"what is it, baby boy?" seonghwa kept his fast pace.

"f-feels so good, oppa. ah, fu–"

seonghwa snickered. "really? want another one?" wooyoung nodded eagerly and with that, entered the third finger.

wooyoung rolled his eyes behind his head at the feeling. he felt full, so stuffed that it filled him to the brim. he he loved this and his moans were the evidence.

seonghwa kept his eyes on the younger who's in bliss right now and moved his fingers fast. "do you like this? like being fucked with only my fingers?"

"yes, oppa. i feel– so full." wooyoung tried his best to keep his moan quiet.

each thrusts seonghwa's fingers inside him had triggered wooyoung's next orgasm and he saw it's coming close now. that's when he remembered something, his forgotten dick that begged to be touched. he looked down and saw his shaft reddening for being neglected for too long.

"oppa, my d-dick... i-it hurts, ah- need to t-touch it." wooyoung said but seonghwa shook his head.

"no can do, baby. you don't get to do what you want when you're getting punished." seonghwa opened his three fingers inside wooyoung who let out a cry. "b-but oppa, it hurts so much... and i've been good, _please_." wooyoung begged while at the same time containing his loud cry in his throat with seonghwa's fingers curling in him.

"no." seonghwa said simply.

"but–"

"what part of 'no' did you not understand?" seonghwa stopped his hand and wooyoung whined. "that's it, you're really coming untouched, baby boy." wooyoung widened his eyes to stare at seonghwa, but he couldn't say anything else otherwise his punishment would get worst.

seonghwa continued with his fingers and suddenly, he put in another finger in wooyoung. and, god, wooyoung never felt _this full_ before with four long fingers inside him, destroying his hole with no mercy. his dick ached a lot more for being left alone to this point. he felt tears forming in his eyes at how entirely good he's feeling and how pained his dick hurt.

it's all too much for wooyoung and his orgasm was very _very_ close right now. "o-oppa, i wanna come. i-i'm gonna... c-co–" wooyoung begged, his eyes watering.

seonghwa adjusted his fingers and nodded. "you can come, baby boy. but no touching."

wooyoung wanted to cry but fuck it, at least he could come. with another thrust of seonghwa's fingers, he finally came, _hard_. possibly harder than he had ever had before. he sobbed as his stomach clenched and white strings shot out of him nonstop. he glanced down at his oversensitive dick that still was spurting out what's left inside of him before it completely stopped.

with that, wooyoung fell backward on the counter, breathing hard and feeling so spent. he felt seonghwa's fingers leaving his whole and whimpered at the empty feeling.

seonghwa took a look at wooyoung's gaping hole in awe and said, "look at yourself, wooyoung-ah. look at your hole, so wide-opened like this. my dick could go in so easily, i bet.

wooyoung shot his eyes open at the idea of getting fucked by seonghwa's dick and not his fingers. wow, that's a brilliant idea. he moved to sit back up and met seonghwa's eyes. he opened his mouth to say something but seonghwa cut him off as if reading his mind.

"i guess i'll find it out another time." wooyoung frowned and pouted. "seonghwa hyung," he whined.

seonghwa shook his head, final to his words. as much as he wanted to fuck wooyoung's hole good, he still needed some rest. they both needed some rest. "not tonight, wooyoung. it's getting very late now."

wooyoung just made a noise of complaint, but what seonghwa said was true. they still had their practice tomorrow morning. "fine." though, his pout never left his lips.

seonghwa's face softened as he caressed his hands at wooyoung's cheeks, bringing his face closer to him. "you were very good for me, by the way. i'll make it up to you next time, wooyoung baby."

wooyoung stared at seonghwa's lips before nodding. "now, _please_ , kiss me, hyung." he asked. seonghwa smiled and leaned in to close their gap for a long, heated kiss.

it's just another night in the bathroom for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, i need to read/write something soft now.


End file.
